


Um presente para Dean Winchester

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sequer se lembrava que era seu aniversário. Mas Sam não esqueceu. Nunca que ele esqueceria o aniversário de Dean. E o presente seria especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um presente para Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Publicada pela primeira vez no meu LJ em janeiro de 2011...
> 
> NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.  
> NOTA2: ONE SHOT...Essa foi fic foi escrita em duas horas e foi um meio que eu arranjei de celebrar o dia de hoje. Dia 24 de janeiro é dia do aniversário de Dean. Resolvi homenageá-lo escrevendo uma fanfic. É algo que eu desejaria ver acontecendo pra Dean. De verdade. SEM BETA..TODOS OS ERROS SÃO MEUS...DE MAIS NINGUÉM...
> 
> NOTA3: A fic tem Lisa e Ben. Quem não gosta dos personagens não leia. Eu gosto e gosto muito. Então, estão avisados.

Dean estava cansado, machucado e dolorido. A casa de Bobby nunca parecera tão longe. Dean olhou pro lado e viu que Sam não estava em melhor estado que ele. Sam tinha os lábios cortados, o olho roxo, a camisa ensangüentada da facada que ele levara no braço, e estava com a testa enrugada num claro sinal de dor. Dean deixou que Sam dormisse e continuou dirigindo. Ele estava dirigindo há mais de doze horas e seu corpo beirava a exaustão. Não tinha nem uma música decente para animá-lo, porque ele não queria acordar Sam. Dean passou a mão pelo seu rosto pela milésima vez e respirou fundo e apertou o pé no acelerado

“ _Mais uma hora no máximo e eu chegarei lá. Vou me atirar numa cama e dormirei por dois dias seguidos. Dane-se esses monstros filhos da puta! Eu mereço um descanso. Sam merece se recuperar_.” Dean deu outra olhada no seu irmão e sacudiu a cabeça. “ _Como eu odeio esses metamorfos. E como eu odeio ainda mais depois que aquele Alfa idiota levou o bebê e agora está criando um exército de aberrações! Mas desta vez Sam e eu conseguimos tirar três deles de circulação. Desgraçados!_ ”. Dean deu um sorriso vitorioso e acelerou mais dando outro largo sorriso quando seu “Baby” respondeu de imediato e cortou a noite fria rumo a casa de Bobby.

\- Sammy, vamos lá, acorde. Chegamos – Dean cutucou o ombro de Sam com cuidado para não machucá-lo mais. – Sammy, qual é! Deixa de preguiça, você precisa se deitar numa cama decente. Bobby está esperando.

Dean observou Sam abrir os olhos lentamente. Uma ligeira confusão passou por eles e então Sam olhou para Dean e sorriu brevemente. Desde que Sam recuperara sua alma, ele apenas dava esse tipo de sorriso. Um sorriso contido, breve, quase culposo. Como se ele não pudesse sorrir mais. Isso era algo que Dean estava tentando consertar, na verdade Dean precisava conseguir que Sam enxergasse e acima de tudo aceitasse que ter sua alma de volta não era algo tão ruim assim. Tudo que Dean fizera foi pensando no bem de Sam. Porque se tinha uma coisa que Dean tinha certeza nessa vida é que seu irmão não merecia ser aquele babaca hipócrita sem sentimentos, sem conteúdo, sem nenhum respeito por si e por outros. Sam não merecia ser um animal sem nenhum tipo de consciência, não merecia ser apenas uma máquina que caça aberrações e não se importava com nada. Não sentir era pior do que qualquer coisa. Sam tinha que entender isso. Dean confiava em Sam, confiava que seu irmão iria superar isso. Da mesma forma que Dean confiou em Sam quando ele disse que venceria Lúcifer, Dean estava confiando agora que Sam iria vencer essa luta interna e essa dor colossal que ele sentia dentro do seu peito. Dean conhecia essa dor, e daria sua vida para que Sam não a sentisse. Dean, por mais que Sam o tivesse machucado e ferido, ainda amava seu irmãozinho acima de qualquer coisa na vida. O seu Sammy.

E Dean faria qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa. Na verdade ele tinha feito. Dean tinha deixado para trás o seu sonho de felicidade. Deixara para trás tudo que ele sempre sonhou um dia ter, e na verdade teve por um ano. Dean deixou Lisa e Ben, por puro amor a Sam, por pura dedicação àquele que sempre fora seu amigo, irmão, parceiro, filho. Dean não se lamentava de ajudar Sam e estar com ele, de jeito nenhum. Dean lamentava ter perdido Lisa e Ben no processo. Aqueles dois tinham conquistado um espaço mais que especial na vida de Dean. Um espaço que antes era ocupado apenas por Sam, seu pai e sua mãe. Lisa e Ben tinham definitivamente tomado parte do coração de Dean. E por mais que fosse doloroso se lembrar deles, sentir saudades deles, Dean não se arrepende de tê-los permitdo entrar nesse espaço confuso que era seu coração. Dean na verdade se considerava um sortudo do caralho por ter tido esse ano ao lado de duas pessoas incríveis. E novamente pensar neles lhe trouxe uma pontada no peito. “Já se passaram dez meses. Dez meses que não os vejo, ou falo com eles. Eu queria poder beijar Lisa agora mesmo, e dar um abraço em Ben”. Dean sacudiu a cabeça e mandou esses pensamentos pra longe. Ficar triste e lamurioso agora, era a última coisa que ele precisava. Ele precisava de um bom banho e de uma cama, urgente

\- Sammy, mexa seu traseiro! Vamos logo! Estou um trapo e você não parece melhor! – Dean já pegava sua mochila no porta-malas ao mesmo tempo que entregava a de Sam para ele – Bobby vai dar um tiro em nós em dois minutos se a gente não entrar logo. Aqui fora está congelando, cara!

Sam agarrou sua mochila e foi mancando em direção a casa de Bobby. Tudo no corpo de Sam dóia, mas nada era comparável a dor pungente e contínua dentro do seu peito. Aquela dor que batia a cada vez que ele ouvia a voz de Dean, a cada vez que ele se lembrava o que foi sua vida nos últimos meses. Sam sentia uma culpa e um vazio que ele jamais pensou existir. Ele sabia que alguma coisa mais chocante e violenta estava por vir, sabia que a barreira que a Morte colocara para que ele não se lembrasse poderia se arrebentar a qualquer momento, e por mais que isso o assustasse, Sam tinha a mais absoluta certeza que isso não seria nada comparado ao remorso e à culpa que ele estava sentindo agora. Dean. Dean sempre fora seu eixo, seu norte, sua consciência. Dean sempre fora mais que um irmão. E nos últimos meses Sam simplesmente o tratara como se ele fosse nada. Por mais que Dean lhe diga que estava tudo bem, que o que Sam fizera ou passara não importava, Sam não podia tirar essa coisa ruim, incômoda e dolorosa de dentro dele. Mesmo quando Sam estava aliado com Ruby, Dean veio em primeiro lugar. Tudo que Sam fizera com aquela demônia vagabunda foi pensando em deixar Dean orgulhoso, foi pensando em estar fazendo algo bom, foi para se vingar da morte de Dean, algo que ele pensou que o tivesse destruído completamente. Quando Dean confiara nele com o lance de Lúcifer, Sam nunca pensou que sentiria tanto amor por seu irmão. Dean lhe dera a maior prova de amor e confiança, mesmo depois do que Sam lhe tinha feito. Dean nunca duvidara de Sam. E o que Sam fizera? Voltou e agiu como o perfeito egoísta que seu pai sempre o julgou. O fato de ele estar sem alma, não justificava seu comportamento para com Dean. Seria justificável para com todos, menos para com Dean. Não adianta, por mais que todos digam que Sam não tinha culpa, ele se sentia culpado. E Sam estava tentando de todas as formas um meio de consertar isso. E ele pensou que poderia começar algo amanhã, no aniversário de Dean.

\- Garotos, vocês um dia vão me matar! Eu juro, vocês serão a minha morte! – Bobby os recebeu com um abraço caloroso, dando uma espiada em todos os ferimentos de Sam antes de se virar pra Dean – Onde diabos vocês estavam nessas últimas semanas? Por que não atendiam o celular? Por que não me davam notícias? Vocês pensam que eu tenho idade para tantas emoções? Uma hora eu vou chutá-los daqui como cachorros sarnentos!

\- Ei velhote! Deixa de ser um chato e apenas me diga que minha cama está pronta, e que você vai me fazer uma bela comida quando eu acordar. – Dean dizia a Bobby enquanto tirava sua jaqueta e sua botas – E só para constar, estávamos matando uns monstros filhos da puta! E Sammy como sempre foi a garota da relação!

\- Vai a merda, Dean! Eu fui uma maldita isca, o que faz você pensar que fui a “garota”? – Sam respondeu cansado e indo se deitar no sofá

\- Tirando o fato que o monstro era gay, nada. Sério Bobby, eu já vi muita coisa, mas um metamorfo gay? E dando em cima de Sam? Foi inesquecível! – Dean disse sorrindo e provocando Sam com gestos afeminados

Bobby ria da carranca de Sam e interrompeu aquilo que o Winchester caçula ia dizendo.

\- Nós somos especialistas em coisas bizarras, Dean. Não importune seu irmão – Bobby pegou uns cobertores e entregou a Sam – Pelo jeito você vai dormir aqui, não é garoto? Pegue isso e tire essa camisa suja.

\- Obrigado Bobby – Sam disse cansado, pegando o cobertor e arrancando a camisa cheia de sangue fazendo uma careta quando ele mexeu o braço mais rápido.

\- Boiola! – Dean saiu da sala dizendo quando Sam se deitou resmungando – Bobby, eu quero uma cama e não um maldito sofá cheirando a mofo, mijo e algo mais que me recuso a pensar.

\- Isso aqui não é hotel, moleque! Se vira, você sabe onde as coisas estão – Bobby disse fingindo indignação – E não use esse tom mandão comigo. Eu não sou Sam.

\- Isso eu posso ver! E não é só pelo tamanho! – Dean disse e entrou no banheiro antes que ele fosse apanhado por algo que Bobby lhe atiraria.

Dean tomou um longo banho quente, deixando a água relaxar os músculos tensos e doloridos. Dean olhou seu corpo machucado com arranhões e pancadas e pensou na caçada que eles fizeram, e em como era bom estar na estrada com Sam. Mas também se lembrou que por mais que ele amasse e fosse grato a Bobby, ao invés de estar aqui na casa de Bobby, ele gostaria de estar tomando banho com outra pessoa. Gostaria de estar indo para cama com outra pessoa, gostaria de estar dando boa noite a outra pessoa. Dean gostaria de estar dormindo nos braços de uma outra pessoa. Desligando o chuveiro, ele foi em direção ao quarto, colocou calças de pijamas, e se deitou. Seu último pensamento antes de ser envolvido pela escuridão do sono foi: “Estou com saudades, Lisa.”

\- Onde está Sam, Bobby? – Dean foi logo perguntando quando entrou na cozinha do velho caçador na manhã seguinte e não vendo seu irmão no sofá onde ele deveria estar dormindo.

\- Bom dia para você também, Dean – Bobby respondeu enquanto se voltou para terminar o que estava fazendo no fogão.

\- Engraçadinho. Onde está Sam?

\- Saiu, disse que tinha coisas a fazer na cidade. – Bobby se virou pra Dean e viu que ele estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Bobby completou – E não se preocupe, ele tem mais de vinte e um anos e não é um incapaz ou um demente.

\- Vai a merda Bobby! – Dean disse se sentando e pegando uma caneca de café – Estou com fome.

\- E daí? Conta uma novidade agora. Estou terminando de fazer uns ovos aqui – o velho caçador disse sorrindo pra Dean e apontou algo em cima da mesa –. Isso chegou hoje pela manhã pra você.

\- Pra mim? Aqui? – Dean se levantou e foi até a mesa– Quem saberia que estou aqui?

Dean pegou o embrulho o revirou nas mãos e sacudiu. Fez um barulho de algo metálico e solto dentro. Era do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos e estava endereçado a ele, Dean Winchester. Quando ele virou a caixa, sua respiração ficou presa por um momento. No remetente estava escrito: “Benjamin Braeden”. Dean ficou por um momento olhando o pacote até que ouviu Bobby dizer:

\- A comida está pronta. Vai comer ou ficar plantado olhando essa caixa? – Bobby perguntou se sentando e esperando por Dean.

\- Eu..eu...desculpe Bobby - Dean disse indo em direção a porta dos fundos e saindo pro quintal.

Dean saiu da casa de Bobby e foi em direção ao Impala. Ele se sentou no capô do carro e ficou por longos minutos olhando o pacote. Era de Ben, ele lhe enviara algo. E Dean não sabia se abria ou não o pacote. Sua curiosidade venceu seu medo e ele abriu. Uma carta dobrada caiu em seu colo e ele a pegou. Colocou a caixa ao lado. Suas mãos estavam frias quando ele a abriu e seu peito se apertou quando ele começou a ler:

_"Hey Dean, eu espero que esse pacote chegue a tempo. Eu queria te dar algo especial no seu aniversário. Algo que você gostasse muito e que significasse algo. E além de tudo eu queria mostrar a você que eu aprendi muito sobre mecânica de carros. Você sempre foi um ótimo professor._   
_Outra coisa. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu nunca estive. Eu sei que você não me empurrou para me machucar. Eu confio em você. Eu sei que você nunca faria algo para me machucar. Nem para minha mãe. Eu não sei o que rolou entre vocês. Ela não fala sobre o assunto. Mas eu quero que você saiba de algo. Eu amo você. E você faz muita falta._   
_Espero que você goste do presente. Fui eu mesmo quem fiz na escola. Pediram para que a gente fizesse algo que simbolizasse amor e amizade. Eu fiz isso. Porque eu sei o que isso significa para você. E passou a significar para mim também._   
_Um abraço. Eu te amo, feliz aniversário Dad._   
_Ben._

Dean engoliu o nó na garganta e com as mãos trêmulas abriu a caixa. Dentro dela estava uma miniatura do Impala. Era algo feito artesanalmente, mas era uma réplica muito bem feita de seu “Baby”. Estava pintado de preto, e tinha as rodas brilhantes. Ben fizera um excelente trabalho. Dean sorria e só então notou o pequeno post-it grudado no pára-brisas do pequeno carro.

_“Nunca será como o original. Mas eu tentei. Eu sei que esse carro siginifca muito para você. E mesmo que você nunca me levou para dar umas voltas nele, eu adoro esse carro. Acho que é porque ele se parece com você: resistente, forte, valente. Obrigado por tudo. Ben.”_

Dean limpou a lágrima solitária que escorreu pela face e ficou longos minutos acariciando o pequeno carro e o avaliando. Mil questões e pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça. Ele só percebeu que não estava sozinho quando ouviu alguém limpar a garganta perto dele. Dean levantou a cabeça e lá estava Sam, com aquele sorriso pequeno de novo, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans e olhando pra ele.

\- Bobby me disse que você estava aqui – Sam disse e se aproximou de Dean olhando o carrinho que ele segurava nas mãos – Legal isso.

\- Foi Ben quem me mandou. Ele mesmo quem fez – Dean olhou novamente pro presente e disse a Sam – Presente de aniversário.

\- Muito legal da parte dele. Esse menino te adora Dean. – Sam se sentou no capô do carro ao lado do irmão – E eu queria te mostrar algo lá dentro. Fui na cidade e trouxe para você. É um presente de aniversário, Dean. Eu não esqueci. – Sam disse sorrindo e depois de meses Dean viu um vislumbre daquelas covinhas no rosto de seu irmão e não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- Obrigado Sammy. Nem eu me lembrava. – Dean se levantou do capô do carro e disse pro seu irmão – Você não vem?

\- Daqui a pouco. Entrarei em cinco minutos. Curta seu presente primeiro. Acho que você vai gostar.

\- Ok, seu estranho. Você é algo esquisito Sammy! Sério!! – Dean seguiu pra casa de Bobby sorrindo e olhando pro presente de Ben em sua mão.

Ele abriu a porta dos fundos e foi em direção ao fogão, gritando para Bobby:

\- Ei seu velhote, você não deixou nem um pouco de ovos para mim? Depois de velho ficou guloso e egoísta? Você sabia que eu estava com ...– Dean começou a se virar e parou no meio da frase quando viu quem estava de pé no meio da cozinha olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ei Dean – Ben o olhava claramente nervoso e agitado. O riso no rosto do garoto era de puro nervosismo – Sam me pegou na cidade e me trouxe, ele me disse que você iria gostar da surpresa. Então se...

A frase de Ben foi interrompida pelo abraço esmagador que Dean lhe dera. Ben parou de falar e apenas abraçou aquele cara que significava mais que a figura de um amigo. Dean significava para Ben a figura de um pai. Ele era um pai para Ben. Ben o abraçava fortemente e dizia com a voz abafada pelas roupas de Dean:

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tanto. Desculpe-me se fiz algo errado.

\- Não, você não fez nada de errado, garoto. Nada. – Dean continuava abraçado a Ben e dizia baixinho pro garoto – Eu que fui um idiota. E eu também senti muito a sua falta. Muito.

Eles ficaram abraçados mais um pouco até que a porta se abriu novamente e Dean se virou afrouxando o abraço em Ben. Sam estava de pé, parado lá, olhando seu irmão com aquele olhar ansioso que dizia claramente: “espero que você tenha gostado”. Dean largou Ben por uns minutos e se aproximou de Sam com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigado Sammy. Muito obrigado. Foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado. – Dean viu Sam sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez em meses e isso foi mais que suficiente para que esse aniversário fosse o melhor que ele tinha tido.

\- De nada Dean. Eu pensei que você fosse gostar mesmo – Sam olhou sorrindo pra Ben e piscou um olho – Tivemos que fazer uns arranjos com Lisa, mas nada que não tenha valido a pena, certo Ben?

\- Certo, Tio Sam – Ben respondeu sorrindo.

\- Sam, o que você aprontou? Me diga pelo amor de Deus que você não trouxe Ben sem o consentimento de Lisa. Não me diga que vocês mentiram para ela, sobre isso.. Eu...Sam..

\- Quem te viu quem te vê, Dean! – Sam dizia divertido olhando para Dean que estava ficando mesmo preocupado imaginando que ele teria que enfrentar uma Lisa furiosa.

\- Não tem graça Sam! Ela é a mãe dele! Ele não pode estar AQUI se ela não autorizar! – Dean começou a andar dentro da cozinha – Eu não acredito que justo você está ensinando um garoto a mentir! E pra mãe dele!

\- Quem está mentindo? – Uma voz suave foi ouvida na porta que dividia a cozinha da sala.

Dean se virou para ver Lisa ali, parada na porta, com os braços cruzados e olhando para Dean. Ele ficou sem fala por uns minutos enquanto Lisa continuava.

\- Sam me ligou, e eu concordei em trazê-lo aqui para te desejar um feliz aniversário. Hoje é sexta-feira e faltar um dia a escola não vai fazer mal. Ele queria passar um final de semana com você. E eu não vou ser a megera da história, impedindo isso. – Lisa disse sorrindo – Feliz aniversário, Dean.

\- Obrigado, Lis. – Dean sorria feito um idiota olhando aquela mulher que um dia lhe dera tudo o que sempre sonhou – Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.

\- Isso aqui está muito “novela mexicana” pro meu velho gosto – Bobby entrou na cozinha e foi dizendo a todos – Vocês estão todos ficando moles com a idade. Não acredito que essa cena se passou na minha cozinha. Pelo amor de Deus, Dean Winchester! Honre as calças que veste e leve logo Lisa pro quarto.

\- Bobby! – Dean falou abismado olhando o velho caçador – Tem uma criança no recinto, seu velho pervertido!

\- Ei, eu não sou criança! Tenho treze anos e sei muito bem o que se passa entre um homem e uma mulher dentro de um....

\- Benjamim Braeden! – Lisa disse sacudindo a cabeça incrédula – Eu ainda sou sua mãe!

\- Desculpe mamãe – Bem baixou os olhos, envergonhado só pra depois completar como se nada tivesse acontecido – E então Dean? Gostou do presente que eu te mandei? Se eu soubesse que eu viria, teria trazido pessoalmente.

\- Se eu gostei? Claro que eu gostei. – Dean disse se sentando ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava o cabelo do garoto – E farei uma surpresa pra você mais tarde.

\- Jura? Verdade? – Ben se agitava na cadeira olhando ansioso pra Dean e perguntando - O que é? Você não está zoando com minha cara, né? Você vai me dizer logo não é? Mais tarde quando?

\- Depois que esse velho resmungão aqui nos der algo para comer – Dean disse colocando seu sorriso mais inocente no rosto – Afinal de contas hoje é meu aniversário, e eu mereço ser servido. E eu estou com fome.

\- Típico né Dean? Mandão e cheio de si – Sam dizia enquanto abria a geladeira e tirava um bolo enorme lá de dentro e Bobby trazia pratos e outra torta salgada.

\- Viu só Ben? Aprende comigo e não dê mole para esses caras. Trate-os com firmeza e seja exigente! Eles acabam fazendo tudo que você quer!

\- Não abusa da sorte, moleque! – Bobby disse, olhando pra Dean com um sorriso zombeteiro e disse inocentemente – Ou você prefere que eu conte pra Ben o que você fez no seu aniversário de treze anos?

\- Ok, bico fechado. Nada de estranhas passagens em sua vida de adolescente sendo reveladas por aqui. – Dean disse constrangido e amuado – Mas ainda mantenho o que disse. Tenho uma surpresa pra você Ben. Só não convido sua mãe porque isso é assunto de homem.

\- O que? Assunto de homem? – Lisa disse com uma carranca – Que papo idiota é esse Dean Winchester? Que coisa mais jurássica! “Papo de homem”.

A gargalhada de Sam pôde ser ouvida e isso aqueceu o coração de Dean. Isso e ver todos aqueles que ele amava ali com ele. Isso era algo incrível. Ele acordara e nem sequer se lembrava que dia era hoje. E agora isso tudo.

\- Lis, homens tem coisas que mulheres não precisam e nem devem saber – Dean disse com a boca cheia – E seu filho precisa que alguém ensine isso a ele. Não quero vê-lo se tornar um maricas, como Sammy!

Sam bufou e fez uma careta pra Dean. Sam olhou pra Lisa e disse provocativamente:

\- Quando ele diz isso, ele quer dizer que vai ensinar Ben a colocar uma camisinha, e também dirigir e a atirar. – Voltou seu olhar inocente para Dean e completou - Certo, Sr Macho?

Lisa olhou boquiaberta pra Dean e quando ela viu Dean enfiar um pedaço de bolo enorme na boca, ela soube que Sam pode estar falando sério.

\- Dean Winchester!

\- Ok, ok. Eu prometo não ensinar ele a dirigir ou atirar. – Dean disse de boca cheia e meio emburrado – Mas ele precisa aprender a usar camisinha!

Lisa abriu a boca em protesto. Bobby bufou. Sam sacudiu a cabeça e Ben ficou roxo de vergonha e queria se esconder embaixo da mesa quando ouviu Dean dizer a todos na mesa:

– Eu vou só levá-lo pra dar uma volta no Impala. Ok? – Dean olhou pra Ben - Você gostaria disso não é?- Diante do aceno do garoto ele se aproximou do ouvido de Ben e sussurrou - Fica tranqüilo e aprenda a primeira lição: nem tudo é o que parece ser.

\- Isso vai ser legal! – Ben abriu um enorme sorriso e recebeu uma piscadela de Dean em resposta.

Dean continuou comendo e olhando todos a mesa. Sem sombra de dúvida que esse aniversário estava sendo memorável. Inesquecível. E graças a Sam. Ele olhou pro seu irmão, que olhou de volta. Dean simplesmente disse:

\- Obrigado, Sammy – Dean recebeu de volta um sorriso. Um sorriso cheio de covinhas o que fez tudo ficar melhor. “Nós vamos chegar lá. Tenho certeza, Sammy”. Ele pensou e continuou comendo e apreciando o que passava ao redor dele.

The End.....


End file.
